Logan Watson/Season 2
Slumber Partay Logan helps Garrett clear out his garage and they find an old game they used to play as kids. Logan says that the game was one of the main reasons why he became friends with Garrett, which starts to make Garrett a bit upset. When the boys hear something outside, Logan goes to see what it is and gets attacked by it, but Garrett says it was a tree branch. Then, theres another noise, and the boys start to worry that it might be a wild animal, so they stay in a dog cage over night. Garrett then asks Logan why he even wanted to be friends with him, and Logan tells him why. They get to have a heart-to-heart moment. When its morning, Logan tells Garrett that they were afraid of a squiral and they walk out of the garage, but Logan goes back in to get his phone, and notices a bear in there and runs out in fear. The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats Logan, along with the rest of the school, hate their school's rival. When eveyone finds out Lindy went on a date with a student from the school, Logan, along with eveyone else, start to ignore Lindy. Meanwhile, Logan hasnt done his project for woodshop class, so cheats by buying wood, but gets an F for it, because of Lindy went on a date with Jake. In the end, Logan, along with eveyone else, forgives Lindy. Lindy Goes to the Dogs When Lindy starts to foster a puppy called Franklin, Logan and Lindy both love him. Logan then starts to realise that because she loves Franklin so much, Lindy dossn't want to let him go and Logan helps a man who wants Franklin to adopt him. Logan is seen outside Rumble Juice and notices Jasmine. Logan helps Jasmine with her fight with Delia and when Jasmine calls Franklin a cutie, Logan thinks she's talking about him, which makes Logan kinda show that he has feelings for Jasmine. When the guy has adopted Franklin, Logan helps Lindy feel better and says she did a really good job of taking care of Franklin. Lindy & Logan Get Psyched! When Logan doesn't do anything for himself and Lindy always helps him, she stops cause Delia encourages Lindy to stop helping Logan and Logan struggles to do things on his own and keeps asking Lindy to help him study for his history test. Logan actually studies on his own and gets a C + which pleases him. Dog Date Afternoon! Logan goes head to head against Garrett in a gum challenge, since they have challenges on the rapper. Logan starts to win when Garrett has a couple of hard challenges. On Logan's last challenge, he doesn't want to do it, because he isn't allowed to touch is hair, says he will be able to win, but loses when he can't help it and fixes his hair when Garrett purposely messes it up, which causds Logan to lose the challenge. Logan Finds Out! It is revealed that Logan has been dating a girl named Erin for two weeks before the events of the episode, which makes Jasmine quite jealous. After their two week anniversary, Erin breaks up with Logan, leaving him heartbroken. Jasmine then tells her friends that she really likes Logan, after she is told that they know. Lindy attemps to tell Logan that Jasmine likes him and tries to see if he likes her back, but Logan mistakely thinks that Lindy likes Garrett. It is later revealed that Logan and Erin are back together, upseting Jasmine. When Jasmine thinks she is talking to Garrett, she admits her feelings for Logan to him! Logan is then seen talking to Lindy about the fact he knows how Jasmine feels about him. Logan is unsure whether he has feelings for Jasmine or not at the moment, and agrees to keep it a secret from her. When Erin comes into Rumble Juice, she and Logan leave for their movie date and Logan looks back at Jasmine sadly and regretfully, probably thinking about his feelings for her and wondering whether or not he does have feelings for her, and probably regretting what he was saying to Lindy,leaving Jasmine heartbroken, again. Food Fight Ever since Logan started dating Erin, he has been hanging out with her a lot, leaving Garrett upset and a little jealous, thinking he never gets to hang out with Logan now. When Garrett starts hanging out with a guy called Hogan, Logan starts to be a little jealous, so hangs out with a guy called Barrett as revenge, but Logan and Garrett make up Stevie Likes Lindy Logan (along with Jasmine) repetally tries to convince Lindy to go out with Stevie. Logan imediently seems to like Stevie, since he is rich. Logan likes it even more when Stevie gives him a segway, which he keeps. Falling for... Who? Logan attends the school's fall dance with his girlfriend, Erin. However, during the dance Logan questions his relationship with Erin. Logan finally realizes he has feelings for Jasmine when he sees her dancing with Owen! Now, he has to choose who he wants to be with - Jasmine and Erin. Logan realizes he wants Jasmine to be his girlfriend, instead of Erin, so he breaks up with Erin to be with Jasmine. When Logan admits to Lindy that he has feelings for Jasmine, he says he wanted to be the one dancing with her and he wants to ask her out, but he is too late when he finds out that Jasmine has started dating Owen. This leaves Logan heartbroken and him and Jasmine as just friends for now. Category:History